


Objection

by sasakiarisu



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Ichiro is hopeless, Kissing, M/M, Sad Kumi, Weddings, mashiba also appears in cameo, my apologies, sendo and volg are cameos, takamura and aokimura and itagaki were not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasakiarisu/pseuds/sasakiarisu
Summary: Makunouchi is about to get married to Kumi, and it leaves Miyata feeling hopeless.





	Objection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back to writing, but this is the first time I'm going to write a slash fic for this anime. It seriously lacks fanfictions and I really wanted to write my own one about this. Anyways, I hope you would like it!
> 
> warning: prepare to cringe as this was written a few years ago. based on a comment i saw on reddit before...

I stared at the doors of the church, a strange feeling stirring inside my heart. The aisle was decorated with flowers, and people were dressed in dresses and suits. I entered the church, wearing my usual formal attire, staring at the sight before me. A feeling of hopelessness surged inside me as I took my seat, facing the altar.

  
He kept chasing after me while I ran away. I ran away because I thought he was odd. He was a strange guy because he was the first one to be amazed that I have a father. Usually, I would be bullied because of that, but he admired the fact that I have strong bonds with my dad. I thought he was peculiar because he was the first guy to feel blue when I left the gym. I knew most of my former gym mates disliked me for my attitude and wished for me to leave the gym, but this guy, he was actually happy to train with me. He was really excited to have me as his friend. He was unlike the others. He was weird, and so I avoided him.

  
We became rivals, or so I thought. I kept on thinking of him as a threat to my dreams, but maybe that wasn't really it. I wasn't contented that he beat me when he was still a newbie, that's why I thought of him as a rival more than a friend. Pride was eating me, and I never tried to view him as someone I can consider a friend. Well, maybe I did, but I was too ashamed to admit it because people might think that I'm a strange guy befriending someone they thought of as a rival of mine.

  
And now, I don't know. Suddenly, I regret every decision I made. It felt like everything was going the wrong way. Should we end up like this? Or should there be a better ending for this? I know that things would not be like this if it wasn't for my choices. I decided to push him away. I chose to run away from him. I was firm about staying away from him. But now, it seemed to me that everything was wrong. How can I change it, though? How can I change things when I was the reason for them to happen?

  
He entered the church. He wore a black suit, as I found my eyes being glued to his figure. Those black locks of hair remained untamed as those big gray eyes responded to everyone who has been standing and giving him regards. His face burned the bright color of red as he received messages of _'congratulations'_ and _'best wishes'_. His lips wore a bashful smile as a certain feeling crept into my heart. It surged deep, a kind of feeling that I hesitated to identify. Soon, I found his eyes on me, before he avoided my sight and walked straight to the altar.

  
The entourage arrived at the church, wearing smiles on their faces. I watched everyone go to their respective places, and soon enough, I find myself gazing at a brown-haired woman dressed in a white gown, face covered with a veil. With her brother, Mashiba Ryo, by her side, the girl in the name of Mashiba Kumi walked, all eyes on her. As she reached the altar, my eyes hovered over the sight of Makunouchi and her, noticing a certain glint in the eyes of the man that wasn't supposed to be there. As the older Mashiba gave his sister's hand to the spiky-haired male (with threats beforehand), I saw the uncertainty Makunouchi had felt before he finally grasped the girl's hand. And I believe that it wasn't because he's intimidated by the bride's brother. Rather, it was because he wasn't feeling any bits of happiness even if he's marrying the girl he dreamt about. As I started to realize things, I was thrown into confusion.

  
He looked so unhappy. The shy smile he had on his face when the guests greeted him faded away when the girl had clutched his hand tightly. Both of them walked in front of the priest, as Makunouchi stood, his shoulders slightly shaking. It confused me of why he's acting this way. Shouldn't he be happy? Isn't he happy? If not, then why? Why does it seem like he wasn't supposed to?

  
The priest started to speak, and mind became clouded with questions when he uttered those words.

  
"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." he said, as silence remained between everyone.

  
The clock continued moving, as I questioned myself. Should I object? Will objecting do something? It seemed ridiculous to do so, but somehow, it was the only thing running in my mind. It made me wonder if this will clear the strange feeling inside my chest. It made me think if this will make everything okay for him.

  
I tried to contain the words, to stop myself from doing stupid, absurd things. I did my best to keep myself from blurting out those words, but before I could even comprehend what I was doing, I was saying it out loud.

  
"I object."

  
Everything stared at me incredulously, as Makunouchi glanced at me, surprised at my objection. Sendo Takeshi and Volg Zangief appeared to shocked as well, even if they have just arrived at the ceremony. Everything happened in the spur of the moment, and I cursed myself for saying something. It would have been a little less shocking if it had been the female reported from Monthly Boxing Fan, or Itagaki's obnoxious sister, or even Sendo Takeshi, but it was me. I was supposed to remain silent, like what I am used to do, but I didn't. I decided to do something controversial, objecting to his marriage.

  
_ What has gotten into you, Miyata Ichiro?_

  
"M-Miyata-kun," I heard Makunouchi blurt out my name in a whisper, his big, doe gray eyes fixated on my own ones.

  
I stood up there, unable to say anything at all. The bride spoke to me, her tears spilling out of her eyes.

  
"Miyata-san," her voice cracked, as my eyes remained its gaze on her, cold and emotionless. "_Why?_ W-Why can't you let me be happy with Makunouchi-kun, even for once?"

  
I didn't say anything, but my gaze lingered on her before I finally walked out of the place. I heard my own footsteps as the sensation in my heart continued to become stronger. A sigh escapes my lips as I look back for a while. A clenching feeling was left in my chest as I continued to traipse away from the church, my thoughts all unsorted and scattered. However, before I could even go far, a certain voice stopped me from doing so.

  
"Miyata-kun!"

  
It was him. It was my rival. It was Makunouchi. My back remained facing him, as I kept my calm composure despite the different thoughts running inside my mind right now. I kept my mouth shut as I tried to suppress the thoughts of saying anything to him. I already made a stupid mistake back there, and I don't want to complicate things even more. Yet, even if I wanted to simply ignore his presence and continue through my path, I found myself still standing there. I still remained there, and waited for him to speak.

  
"Y-You..." he trailed off. "You were..."

  
_"Shouldn't you be inside there?"_

It was a simple question, but in some ways, it held a weight in it. It seemed to have a different meaning that what it should have, and it seemed that it was really my intention to give it so. Was it my _hopelessness_ that led me to say those words? Was I really hopeless in the first place? What is it? What could be the reason why I am asking him this right now?

  
"M-Miyata-kun," he uttered my name once again, and it still makes me feel weird whenever he does. "I-I know t-this isn't right, and I know that after this day everything's going to change, but..."

  
There was a small pause, and it made the clenching feeling in my chest even stronger. He takes a deep breath before finally continuing.

  
"_I love you_, Miyata-kun," he confessed, his eyes looking at mine directly, showing the truth. "I've always admired you, even b-before all of this. I-It's true that at some point, I had r-romantic feelings for Kumi-san, but it wasn't as strong as what I have for you. I love you, Miyata-kun. I-I really do."

  
I turned my head towards him. He stared down the ground as his face brightly reddened, and as he started fidgeting his fingers. Was this really the man I considered my rival? All this time, was he really feeling this way?

  
I neared him. He looked upon me, with those gray doe eyes looking all expectant. All the hesitation I had earlier faded away as I closed the gap between us, letting myself indulge in him. We both fluttered our eyes and I relished the taste of his lips, warmth spreading all throughout my body. I can feel his fists curling onto my coat, as I held his waist tighter and deepened the kiss. The clenching feeling now gone, I parted myself away from him as we both catch our breaths and contemplate on what just happened.

I looked at him, only to find him staring at me as well. His eyes looked like he was waiting for me to say something, his cheeks dusted with a bright red color. At the sight, I exhaled deeply, before I started speaking.

  
"I don't know if this is called love," I started off, a bit unsure of what to say. "but it's strong. This thing that I feel is strong, and it's not just because of the rivalry between us, I am sure of that."

  
"T-Then..."

  
I pressed our lips together again before he could even finish speaking, and as we break away, a faint smile finds its way on my lips.

  
"Then, for now, that's gonna be my response to you."

**Author's Note:**

> And finally it's done! Haha, Miyata x Ippo was my first ever ship, and I really wanted to make a story about them before and even until now. First of all, I wanted to say thank you for reading. Your reads are very much appreciated. I love you guys. And please don't hesitate to leave a comment. I would really appreciate any constructive criticisms, as it helps me improve as a writer. I would also like to apologize if this had disappointed you. I'll do my best to do better in the next stories. Let's keep on fighting guys! Luv y'all..
> 
> i know that the "speak now or forever hold your peace" scene is rarely said nowadays, but then again for the sake of the story. i'm really sorry haha
> 
> p.s. gosh i'm really cringing right now realizing that i was really young back then when i wrote this (and even now)


End file.
